A Mistake Made, Yet Forgotten?
by Twinstar1
Summary: What happens when Vegeta does something that makes Bulma want to leave or even kill him? Read to find out. I fixed up chapter 6 now and I've changed some of my idea! I am finally working on more chapters now! Please R&R!
1. Epilogue

Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic. It is your basic B/V story but I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own my character Takiya. "" means flashback  
A Mistake Made, Yet...Forgotten?  
Epiloque 

'Woman, fetch me my breakfast! Woman, fix that blasted machine! Woman, where's my meal?!' This was all I would hear all day long. Oh, how I hated it. But now, I long for it. It is too quiet in this big, empty house now that he's gone. Oh, why did I have to get so mad at him. I wish I could take it all back.

Oh... I didn't see you were here. Hi! For all of you who don't know me, I'm Bulma Briefs. I live with my mother and father at Capsule Corp. But they're on vacation right now for two weeks. I don't know how anyone wouldn't know me. I'm pretty well known here in Satan City. I am considered the richest, smartest and most beautiful woman in this city. But enough about me. You're probably wondering what I was talking about earlier. Well, I just let myself shut, the one man I should be spending the rest of my life with, out the door. I totally over reacted to something that was done and I pushed him out of my life. If you want to know who that was, he goes by the name of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. He has deep, black eyes and hair, also black, that spikes up towards the sky. He is also a very stubborn and ignorant man, who thinks of no one but himself. You're probably asking yourself why I would like to be with someone like that. Well, I'm not sure myself. All I can say is, that I love him. It might be because we're so much alike or the way we always argue. I've had these feelings for him for awhile and I can't get him out of my mind. I don't like to think about what happened but for you, I will. I'll tell you as much as I can remember.


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Began

Chapter 2: How It All Began 

Well, it happened about two years ago. I was going out with this guy named Yamcha. He was a really big show off and was quite the big flirt. One day he was over for lunch. I was cleaning up the table when he was putting on his shoes. He was on his way back home and I was going to stay home to work on another machine I wanted to try out. When I was done, I went up to him. We each said, " I love you..." you know, that sort of crap, and he left. I then went downstairs to my little, personal lab. Now at this time, Vegeta was living at Capsule Corp. I felt sorry for him so I told him he could stay with my parents and I. It was annoying at times because he was always training and wanted me to constantly build big machines for him to train in. He was always breaking them too ( I always had something to do at home).

Anyway, that day, Vegeta had finished his training and was on his way inside. As he went around the house to the front, he noticed Yamcha walking a few blocks down the street to his car. Vegeta thought it was a little odd. He thought to himself, 'Why would someone park that far down the road, when they could park right in front of the house'. He knew Yamcha was on his way home because he would come to see me everyday at the same time and then would go home.

That day was different though. Vegeta noticed that there was someone else in the car. The other person had really long, wavy hair. When Yamcha entered the car, he leaned over and kissed her. Vegeta didn't think much of it at the time. He just acted like nothing happened. He walked into the house and went straight for the kitchen, which was where I was. I knew he was coming too because I could smell him a mile away. He always smelt bad after a morning of training. The stench was horrible and he didn't give a shit. When he got in the kitchen, he went right for the fridge. I don't know what came over me then. I just stood there, staring at him. He bent over and I noticed the drops of sweat rolling down his back and blending in with his shorts as they made contact. I was put in an instant trance as his hair-raising stench turned into an aroma that would make any woman pounce on him. I finally snapped out of it when he stood up and turned around. He looked at me with his mouth full of roast beef.

"What woman? Haven't you seen me eat before? Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at me all day, Baka?" I didn't know what to do. All I did was blush from the sight a moment before. I quickly recovered and shouted,

"Well maybe I wouldn't stare at you if you didn't eat like a freakin' pig!" He just growled and left with an arm full of beef. I wasn't sure what came over me that day but I later figured it out.

For the next couple of weeks, everything was pretty much routine. I would cook, eat, see Yamcha and gock over Vegeta. I couldn't help myself. I knew it was wrong at the time but he's just so hot... Oh, sorry. I'll continue with the story. Well, for a while, Yamcha would continue doing the same thing everyday. Vegeta and I started getting along a lttle better (and I mean a little). He still knew what was going on but ignored it.

About a month later, I planned to throw a surprise birthday party for Yamcha. When the day arrived, I had set up the biggest room in the house with balloons, streamers and any other party decorations you could think of. When everything was finished, I called Yamcha. As far as I knew he had nothing to do for the day. But when I talked to him he said that something last minute came up. I was speechless. After I hung up the phone, I broke down crying, I couldn't believe that all my hard work was going to waste. I quickly dried my tears when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Vegeta, standing there. I had no idea why he was standing there. He looked at me for a few seconds then left. He walked out the front door and didn't come back for awhile. I got up shortly after and decided to go take a nap. I was very tired as it was and with the whole crying scene happening, I lost what energy I had left.

While I was sleeping, Vegeta decided to go pay Yamcha, a little visit. He wanted to catch him off guard so he went around the back. He looked in through the windows and saw no sign of Yamcha. All the lights were off too. Vegeta went to the front, and looked through the window in the door. He looked down and saw two pairs of Yamcha's shoes, and a pair of women's high-heels. Vegeta know something was up. He went around to the back again, but this time floated up to Yamcha's balcony that expanded out from his room. He peered in through the opening of the curtain, and saw something he expected to see. He found Yamcha inside but he wasn't alone. He was in his bed, fucking that whore that he was seeing for awhile behind my back. Vegeta was pissed. Yes, he was a stubborn, jackass at the time and he has killed millions, but even he knows his limitations when it comes to having a mate (as he would call it). He wanted to blast in there and kick Yamcha's ass but he decided it was best for me to take care of the situtation ( he loved seeing me pissed off).

Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. to find me. It wasn't hard for him. He had a very good sense of smell and could smell me from a mile away or more. He came up stairs and found me in my room. He opened my door slightly, as not to wake me. No matter how much noise he could have made, nothing was going to wake me. I was too exhausted. He slowly creeped inside and stopped when he got to my bed. He stood there for a minute and watched me sleep. He barely moved except when I shifted in my sleep. He decided to leave me alone and went back outside to train.

Even though I was asleep, I could sense that he was there. I ended up dreaming about him. I drempt that it was a year later or so and that him and I were married. Then suddenly I drempt of Yamcha. He was with a girl. I know for a fact it wasn't me because she had shorter hair and in the dream, he was fucking her. And even to this day, Yamcha and I never had sex. I had no clue why I was seeing this but I knew something was up. I woke up quite quick and I broke out in a sweat. At first I didn't believe that dream.

For a few days, I did things as I normally would but exactly one week from the night, I had another dream. This time I was able to see the face of the girl. I knew her too. She was the girl who worked at the local bar. I had only been there once but I would see her at the grocery store once in a while. Her name was Takiya and I had been told she was a well known slut. I believed it too. She would wear the skankest clothes I had ever seen, and her tits were as big as mine, and she was only 18. But I couldn't believe my boyfriend was cheating on me. I knew what I had to do. I had to see if it was true.

The next morning I got up early, I got dressed and went outside. I heard Vegeta training so I decided to talk to him. I opened the door and was instantly in that trance again. There he was, standing there, throwing punches in ther air, only wearing his skin-tight, pure black, shorts. I had never been so turned on. I snapped out of it and slowly started to walk up to him. I stopped suddenly as one of his punches nearly hit me. He stopped dead in his tracks. He just stood there, staring at me. I was scared shitless. He lowered his fist and relaxed.

"Are you stupid woman? I could have killed you!" He said as he turned around.I just stood there.

"I know you wouldn't." Then suddenly I found myself pinned up against the wall with one hand around my neck and the other to my stomach.

"I could care less if you were dead! I could kill you right now and never care!" Then I said something that sparked something in his head.

"If that was true, then I'd be dead already."

He gave me quite a looked and just snarled. He dropped me to the ground and started to walk away. "Why have you come here anyway? I told you before, never disturb me while I'm training."

"Well for your information, I came here to ask you something."

"Well hurry up!"

"Okay...okay just hold your horses. Sheesh! Anyway, I was wondering...um..well...I've been having these, um...dreams and..."

"You came here and disturbed me in my training to tell me you've been having dreams?! Woman, don't make me laugh." He said while snickering a bit.

"It's not just that! Just let me finish! Yes, I've been having dreams but I think you've been having something to do with them."

"WHAT?! You actually think... I have something...to do with your...Oh Kami! This is hilarious! How can you possibly think I would have anything to do with your dreams? For one, I have been training night and day to achieve the one thing that's stopping me from being stronger than Kakkarot, and second, I would never waste my time with you, Earth weaklings, to even care what goes on in your pathetic lives! I have better things to worry about!"

"Well...um...it could be possible. Hey! I just thought of something. If you didn't care what happens in my life, then why did you storm out of the house after I called Yamcha and got mad when he said he wasn't coming?"

"I was not mad about that. I was pissed because that infernal racket you were making was distracting me from my training and you needed to be shut up!"

"LIER!! I know for a fact that you're not telling the truth!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"Because that day the you stormed out of the house, I followed you and found that you had followed Yamcha to his car. And after that, you followed him to his house. Explain that!"

He turned away from me and lowered his head. "Okay. Yes I was mad about that, but that's because of what's been going on that you haven't noticed. Yes, I did have something to do with those dreams you've been having. It was the best way I could think of getting you to see what's been going on."

"But why? Why have you been trying to let me know? Why didn't you just ignore it?"

He turned around fast and came towards me at lightning speed. His face was very close to mine. "Because even I know how to treat a mate properly. I was disgusted by what he's been doing to you, and I think he should know better than that. I may have killed many races and I may have killed tons of people, but I still know how to treat a mate. He has no right to do what he's doing and....and...I don't know why I'm telling you this! I don't know why I'm bothering with you!"

He walked over to the door and paused. "You're just an inferior species to me and I'm showing a weakness! Why is this happening to me?! I am the prince of all Saiyans and I have to be the strongest in the universe! I shouldn't be wasting my time with weakling humans!"

I walked up to him and thought to myself, 'Wow, I always thought he was heartless but I'm actually seeing that he has a caring side.' I walked in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Vegeta, tell me one thing and be honest. Is what you've been showing me...really...true?"

"Why should I tell you anything?!"

"Just look at me and tell me the truth!"

"Ya...so what?! Like it matters!"

As I looked at him, my eyes started to tear up. "How could he do this to me?! Why? Why?!" By this time I had collasped on the floor and was bawling my eyes out.

"I can't stand this infernal racket!!!Woman, GET UP and SHUT UP!!!"

I just sat there crying, not listening to a word he said. He crouched down and looked at me.

"Woman! WOMAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Then he did something that was totally unexpected. He kissed me! And it wasn't just a short, little peck. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. And it did the trick. I stopped crying immediately. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed. The only thing going on through my mind was, 'What the fuck is going on?!! Should I stop? Should I continue?' I didn't know what to think. I calmed down when he placed his right hand on my face. It somehow made me feel safe, secure. It made me think that was the right thing to do. But then I broke the kiss and quickly got up.

"I shouldn't be doing this! I love Yamcha! This isn't right!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ya, you are! I can sense it. I've been sensing it for awhile now. Everytime I've entered a room that you were in, you would get aroused. I could smell it. You don't love Yamcha and you know it! Don't try and deny it. You can't lie to me!'

"But...uh..."

"Now you want proof that that low-down-sewer rat is cheating on you? Then come with me and I'll show you."

I didn't want to believe it but something told me to go with him. So I did.


	3. Chapter 3: Behold, The Truth!

Chapter 3: Behold...The Truth! 

I looked over to Vegeta and told him to show me. "Are you sure? I don't want to hear any whining about it later when you find out."

"Okay, I won't. Just take me there, okay?!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." After that was said, he picked me up (which really freaked me out) and he tooked off. Vegeta knew that more than likely Takiya was going to be there at the time.

About a minute later, we were there. Vegeta set me down and noticed that I was feeling a little uneasy about it. He started walking up to the door and looked back as if saying to go with him. I followed and paused about two feet from the door. He told me to look inside. I did. I found Yamcha's shoes and another pair. the other pair were not his (unless he was secretly a cross-dresser b) because they were high-heels. I also noticed that all the lights were off downstairs. I was getting even more nervous by this time and was trying to hide that I was upset. I didn't want to get Vegeta pissed at me right at that moment. He told me that he could sense that they were upstairs. I nodded and he picked me up again and took me around the back. Before we reached the back, Vegeta told me that I had to be quiet and not to react because then that would give us away. I agreed but I knew it was going to be hard for me if I really was going to see what Vegeta had told me.

We got to the back and he set me down and the balcony. There was an opening in the curtain and Vegeta peered in. He told me to looked but told me I wouldn't like what I was going to see. I braced myself. I took a deep breath and looked inside. I couldn't believe my eyes! There he was, fucking that whore again! I turned around quickly and told Vegeta to take me down to the ground. He did what I asked without saying a word. Despite what I saw, I still didn't want to believe it but I knew I had to. I just stood there looking at the ground. Vegeta was a little surprised because I didn't shed one tear the whole time. There were so many things going on in my mind that crying was one of the last things on my mind. I can tell you one thing though, I was pissed more than I was upset. I wanted to be the one to blast in there and send him to the next dimension. But all I really wanted to do was to go home. Vegeta knew that's what I wanted and took me home.

When we got home I walked up to the door. I turned around and looked at Vegeta.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. I really appreciate it."

He didn't know what to say but I didn't give him time to say a word. I just turned around and walked inside. He soon followed. I decided to go right upstairs to my room. I needed to relieve myself of some of the stress. I went into the bathroom, and started to fill the bath with some nice warm water and some nice smelling bubble bath stuff. I got undressed and stepped in the bathtub. I could instantly feel some of my stress just float away. I slowly sunk into the tub and turned the water off when it was full. I didn't think of anything but how good it felt.

Meanwhile downstairs, Vegeta sat in the kitchen. He looked outside and poundered.

"Why did I help her? Am I going soft or what? This is too much of a...WEAKNESS!!! I can't have a weakness!!I am the prince of all Saiyans! I need to be strong! I need to be tough! I can't have a weakness!! Errrr....why is this happening to me?!"

He looked across the table and suddenly pictured me there. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't. He knew I wasn't really there but something made him think I was. Then suddenly the image of me disappeared. He was wide-eyed and had no clue what just happened.

"I'm starting to loose it! What just happened?! What did it mean? I can't have a weakness for...her! She can't be my weakness!! She is nothing to me!! I can't...wha...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!! I need to get her out of my head! Why can't I?!"

He kept shaking his head but then looked up and pictured me there again. But the image didn't just sit there. It moved abit. It smiled at him. He really started to freak out then. He got up fast and knocked the chair over in the process. Then the image disappeared again. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to go upstairs while still wondering what it meant.

As he was going upstairs, I was out of the bath and was getting dressed. I was going to go downstairs and watch a movie. I opened the door to find Vegeta just passing by. He stopped and looked at me. I stared back. He just looked up and down me amazed at the site of me. He even started to blush a bit while trying to hide his little situation going on in his pants. I didn't take much notice to that. I just kept my eyes on his eyes. We couldn't break our gaze. he couldn't stand the silence. He walked closer to me and began to speak (well, tried to).

"Woman, I...um...I..."

He got frustrated that he couldn't get the words out so he got closer to me and kissed me. I didn't know what had came over him but I also didn't know what came over me. As soon as he kissed me, I responded by deepening the kiss. I wanted it to happen and I knew he did too. Our tongues touched and moved around inside each others mouths. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want that moment to ever end. But then, the phone rang. We broke apart fast and we were quite startled. He looked away and blush, big time. I did too but I had to go get the phone. Luckily there was one in the hall upstairs. I answered it only to find that it was Yamcha. I was really pissed but I didn't want him to know that, not yet anyway.

"Hey babe, what cha doin?"

"Oh not much, I was going to watch a movie."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Why not today? I'm not busy today. I will be tomorrow though."

"Well..I kind of busy today so I thought you might tomorrow but I guess you can't. That's ok. I'll just find something else to do." I thought to myself 'or "someone" to do'. I wanted to say that but I knew I had to keep it from him for now.

"Okay babe. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Love ya, babe."

"Love ya too, bye." Then I hung it up. Vegeta turned to me.

"Why didn't you say anything? why didn't you tell him that you know?"

"Because I want to see what he'll do if I start to ignore him abit. I want to see if he'll catch on." I winked at him and he did his classic "hmph".

I walked up behide Vegeta and looked at him. "So Vegeta, why did you...um..kiss me?" He was silent for a minute. He turned around and had a serious look on his face.

"I don't know why? I just did. It meant nothing! You got that?!!"

"Sure Vegeta. As if it didn't mean anything to you. You were going to say something before that. What was it?"

"I wasn't going to say anything! Just forget this whole thing even happened!! You hear me?!!"

"You know what?! NO!! I'm not going to forget what happened! And you're not going to either! I'll make sure of that. I know you wanted to kiss me. And the time before. What a minute?! I know why! You...you care about me don't you?!"

"WHAT?!! That's obsurd!! Why would I ever have feelings for someone as WEAK and PATHETIC as you?!"

"THAT'S IT!!! I've had enough of your insults!" I then walked up to him (completely pissed) and I slapped him. He didn't really expect it. I caught him completely off guard for the first time. I then got really scared. The look on his face was horrible. He looked like he was going to kill me! He came up to me and grabbed my wrists. He noticed I was shaking so much that I could barely stand up.

"Look here Woman! I don't care about you. As I said before, I could kill you and never care." He then put both my wrists into one of his hands so he had the other one free. He started to form a small ball of ki. I was freaking out more than ever. I was scared for my life! He looked at my face and noticed I started to tear up a bit. He then looked even more pissed and then suddenly, the ki ball slowly faded. His look softened a bit but he still looked pissed. He let go of me and dropped me to the ground, hard. I looked up at him and saw he had started to walk away.

"See, you DO care about me!" He turned around again and walked up to me.

"Would you stop saying that already, Woman!! I don't care about you!! It's a weakness and I don't have any weaknesses!!"

"Then if you don't care about me, then prove it!" I stood up and put out my arms. I closed my eyes tight and said, "If you don't care about me...THEN KILL ME!!! Kill me right now!!!!"

He put his hand up to my face and formed another ki ball. He tried to keep it steady but found himself shaking and struggled to keep his arm from moving. He then looked down and formed a fist with his other hand. He couldn't believe that he was holding back. He took his hand away and grabbed his head.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!! Why couldn't I do it?!! I do have a... WEAKNESS!!! ARRRGGHH!!!" He used the wall to support himself but then punched a huge hole in it.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. But then I found myself walking up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and started to rub his back. "You keep calling it a weakness. It's not."

"Then what is it then, huh?! No true Saiyan warriors ever had a weakness like this! They never let stupid emotions interfere with their training or fighting!! They never would let this happen to them!!! but I have and I am no true warrior!!!"

"Don't say that. You are a warrior. Just because you have emotions, it doesn't make you any less a warrior. If anything it makes you a stronger warrior and fighter."

"How so?!! Tell me that!!"

"Well if you have emotions for someone, and if they are ever in danger, then your power would increase so much that you could defeat anyone who would oppose you. Just like if a mother's child was in danger, a strong power would comeover her and she would end up doing anything for that child. She would be able to overcome anything that would put her and/or her child in danger."

"So it's not a weakness then? I've been so stupid! I've been blind! Why couldn't I figure that out?! Now that I think of it, Kakkarot has a mate and a child and has always seemed to surpass me in everything. Maybe emotions DO make a warrior and a better fighter!"

He looked at me with a really sincere look. I didn't know what to expect. "Woman...I mean...Bulma, I..uh..um..."

" I know Vegeta. I know. You don't have to say it. I know you care about me. I know you love me. And...I love you too." Then we kissed. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had. We kissed for what seem to be forever. He then picked me up and took me in my room.

* * *

Sorry guys! I know I'm evil. I would write all the good stuff but the last time I did, my story got taken off. I'll probably rewrite this someday and put it on But don't worry I'll try and get more chapters up soon. As soon as I can think of what to write b Please R&R! I'd really appreciate any input!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

Chapter 4: The Next Day 

Well as you guys could tell, Vegeta and I...well...um..you know. After that, we were so tired we fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up before Vegeta. I looked over my shoulder to find that he was sound asleep while still holding me. He looked so cute when he slept. I didn't want to wake him but I knew either I would wake him by getting up, or by my stomach growling. I slowly got up and watched him the whole time. He didn't move an inch. I gave a slight sigh of relief. I had put my housecoat on and then went downstairs. I thought to myself that he would love to wake up to the smell of a big breakfast cooking in the morning. I opened the fridge but then heard a faint noise. I looked out the kitchen to find that it was someone knocking on the door. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7am. I figured it was Yamcha and sure enough it was him.

"Hey babe, how's it goin?"

"Um.. fine. Why are you here so early?" I said as I stepped out the door and closed it behind me.

"What do you mean 'early'? It's not that early."

"Well, I just got up not long ago, and I'm making breakfast. So, ya it is kind of early, to me at least."

"Where is my breakfast?!" Vegeta shouted from inside.

"I'm getting it ready! Just hold your horses!"

"So... you cook breakfast for him too now?"

"Well, it's better than having the smell of burned toast throughout the house all day." I said trying to lighten the mood. "So anyway...maybe you should stop by later. Maybe closer to 10pm, because I have some things to do today and I'm going to be quite busy, as I told you yesturday."

"Okay, babe. I'll call you first just so I don't distract you too much from what you have to do later." He said as he winked at me and then turned around.

"Ya, okay. Talk to you later." And with that said, I went back inside.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned on it and gave a big sigh of relief. I looked up and found Vegeta giving me one of his trademark smirks.

"Thanks Vegeta." I knew he yelled at me to get rid of Yamcha and I was glad it worked. As I got myself up off the door, I walked up to Vegeta and smiled at him.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, very good. I know you did too." I just looked into the kitchen and blushed.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get out some plates. I soon found myself dropping a couple of them as Vegeta came up to me from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh no! Look what you made me do Vegeta! Now you should know better than to startle me like that when I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh... but I just can't keep my hands off of you." He said with a huge smirk and a growl soon after.

"Well if you have that much trouble, then keep those hands busy with cleaning up the mess you made me do!" With that said, he just turned around and gave a "hmph" and walked into the nearby living room.

About 30 minutes later, I finished making breakfast. It didn't take long for Vegeta to pop back into the kitchen once I called him. He sat down and drooled like a dog. I put the plate in front of him and before I knew it, the food was gone. "Wow Vegeta, you sure were hungry."

"Well that's what a night of mating can do to a guy." I just rolled my eyes and started to eat my breakfast.

"So what did that asshole want today?"

"Oh don't worry about it. He just wanted to see me. That's all. He said he'll call me later. I told him I was going to be busy today."

"Busy, eh? Busy doing what?" He said while laughing a bit.

"Oh shut up. I do have to fix the machine you broke last week. But other than that, nothing else." Then he got up and went into the living room again. He had a movie on and wanted to finish watching it.

When I was done my breakfast, I took all the empty plates and put them in the sink. Then I put the leftovers in the fridge. I headed back towards the sink to start cleaning the dishes when I looked into the living room. I found Vegeta, asleep on the couch. I smiled and started the dishes. The next thing I knew, Vegeta was behind me with his arms wrapped around me again. He didn't really startle me this time. He did it nice and slow. Just enough to send chills down my body.

I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes, in response to his touch. I grabbed the towel and dried my hands off. I turned around and looked into his deep, dark eyes. The look in his eyes was unforgetable. He looked so cute and charming. The look was saying to me, that I was going to be safe and loved by him, forever. He then leaned in closer to me and we kissed once again. He had his hand on my back and started pushing me back from the force of the kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and started to let my tongue play with his. He had a good enough grip on me that he was holding me up with only one hand. But with the other hand, he had to find something to do with it. I soon felt the cold touch of his hand, crawling up my thighs. Once his hand got to the intended spot, he found it to be quite..um.. well, wet. I responded to all this with a loud moan. He couldn't help himself. He just had to have me, right then and there.

I still don't know what got into him at the time but I think it had something to do with the movie he was watching. It was probably a porno. But I didn't complain. I loved how we made love. Although he was my first and I never had it with anyone else to know how it would feel to do it with someone else. But I knew he was special. At some parts during it, I would feel tiny, little energy burst go right through me. I'll grant him one thing, he was quite talented.

But enough of that now. After our little moment, again, I finished cleaning the kitchen. Vegeta then went upstairs to have a shower. He wanted me to join him but, I didn't feel like doing all that again so soon. So I just went in the living room and put on one of my shows.

A few hours went by and things were pretty quite in the house. I ended up getting really bored so I decided to get some work done. I looked over at the other sofa that was in the room and smiled as I watched Vegeta sleep. I left the room and went to my lab. I opened the door, to find the mess I left in there from before. I sighed and began cleaning the area up.

As I was in my lab, Vegeta slept soundly. He only stirred once in a while in response to the dreams he was having. After about an hour, my lab was clean enough to start working on the broken gravity room.

The time went pretty quick that day, and it was soon enough, 10pm. I gave up working for the rest of the night, and began to clean up the mess again. I then started walking back to the living room, only to find the phone ringing not long after. As I entered the room, I saw Vegeta reaching for the phone.

"Vegeta! Don't pick it up!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's probably Yamcha."

"Well then, maybe I should pick it up and tell him how good you taste." He chuckled to himself as he got up and kissed my neck.

"Oh Vegeta, behave yourself." I slightly pushed him aside and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Hey babe. What took so long to pick up the phone?"

"Oh nothing, I was just down in my lab. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were still busy, but I guess you just answered my question."

"Yup, sorry Yamcha. I will be busy all night. I might even be busy tomorrow too."

"Oh, well then, in that case, why don't you just call me sometime then.

"Okay. Well, I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you sometime. Bye"

"Ya...bye.." I hung up the phone and looked over at Vegeta.

"Well...?"

"Oh nothing really, but I think he's starting to feel left out. He sounded kind of upset."

"So?"

"Oh nothing. I don't really care anyway. He'll get what's coming to him. Don't you worry." I walked by Vegeta, on my way to the kitchen. "Now, why don't we have something to eat?"

"You read my mind, woman." Vegeta smirked as he licked his lips.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I kind of ran out of things to write. I still have that problem, so maybe you guys can help me out ) Thanks for all the reviews I got so far. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but the story will get more exciting, soon I hope. 

Please R&R please!!!! .


	5. Chapter 5: Caught In The Act

Chapter 5: Caught In The Act  
  
Later that day, I was washing the dishes from the dinner we had earlier. That day was pretty boring. We didn't have much to do and we were kind of worn out a little (and I mean only a little). We mainly sat in the living room and watched movies. I won't mention what movies we watched though =b. It was about 7:30 when I started the dishes. Vegeta had fallen asleep on the couch, again, and I was left to clean up all the mess in the kitchen.  
  
At about 8:30, I was done the kitchen. I then went back to the living room. Vegeta seemed to still be asleep but I soon found out that I can't assume anything when it comes to him. As I walked up to the couch, I was stopped in my tracks as Vegeta shot up and jumped over the back of the couch. I jumped back but was soon trapped in his grip. He had his arms around my waist and was not about to let go. It didn't scare me but I was surprised though. It happened so quick. But then again, I am talking about Vegeta here.  
  
Little did we know though, that we were not alone. As far as I knew for the day, Yamcha had to go work. But I didn't really know that he lied to me and that he had decided to investigate if I really have been busy with work, or something else. Without knowing a thing, I kissed Vegeta, quite passionatly I might add. Yamcha was pissed, but kept quite so we wouldn't know he was there. Vegeta could sense he was there, but didn't want to tell me. Vegeta though it would be the perfect time to show-off to Yamcha. Vegeta kept a very good grip on me and wouldn't let go for anything. He started kissing my neck and began to kiss even lower. Yamcha kept his eyes on us like a hawk but was careful enough not to raise his ki too much (even though that didn't really matter). Vegeta then lifted me up into his arms and began to walk upstairs. Yamcha couldn't just stay there and wander what we were going to do, he had to find out. He knew which window was the one for my room and floated up to it. He landed on the balcony but stood back far enough so he couldn't be seen. He noticed that the curtain had an opening on one side.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Vegeta opened my bedroom door and walked inside, with me still in his arms. When he reached my bed, he set me down and turned to close the door. He then looked at me and locked the door. He then turned around and smirked at me. I didn't think a lot of it at the time but I did think to myself, 'Gee, he has been acting quite frisky today. I wonder what has gotten into him all of a sudden. I didn't dare say a word though. I was enjoying it way too much to be stupid enough to ruin the mood. He then starting walking up to the bed and demanded that I was to take my clothes off. I did as he said but I wasn't going to do all the work while he watched. I told him that if he wanted me to do something, that he would have to do the same. He didn't question it though. He loved playing games and seeing who was the most dominate one at times.  
  
The whole time this was going on, Yamcha peered in through the window and tried not to react to anything that he saw. The key word there was that he "tried". He didn't do a good enough job to conceal his anger. He accidently let his ki raise enough to get Vegeta's attention even more that it already did. This time though, it distracted him too much and he grew impatient. I had no idea what had caught his attention but he quickly got up and ran to the window. He opened the curtains all the way revealing who was on the other side. I became overwhelmed with fear and tears. I quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself. Then I ran out my bedroom door.  
  
Vegeta seen me leave but knew I would. He didn't try to stop me because he had something else on his mind to do. He opened the patio door and grabbed Yamcha by the neck. Yamcha surprisingly got out of his grip and jumped back. Boy, was he pissed though. He was pissed enough to step up to Vegeta and actually threaten him.  
  
"Vegeta! What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?! Don't you ever touch her again!!" Vegeta just looked at him and laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at?!"  
  
"You of course. You are so stupid and clueless. If you haven't noticed by now, Bulma is sick of you and has grown tired of you. She wanted a real man and found me."  
  
"How dare you!!" Yamcha yelled as he charged towards Vegeta. What a mistake that was. Vegeta was much quicker and grabbed his wrists. Vegeta hold both of Yamcha's wrists in one hand and formed a ki ball in the other. Yamcha was scare shitless as he looked at the ki ball which was now only 2 inches from his face.  
  
"Vegeta, if you kill me, Bulma will never forgive you and will want you dead." He said in an attempt to get Vegeta to let him go. It didn't work though.  
  
"Do you really think that? You really are pathetic. Why would she ever care about whether you were dead or not, now? You are a sorry excuse for a human. She knows what you did to her, and she will never forgive you for that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you know well enough. I believe her name was, Takiya." Immediately Yamcha froze. He looked at the ground and knew Vegeta was right.  
  
"But, how did she find out?"  
  
"How do you think? I seen you and her together in your car. And when you suddenly became too 'busy' to go to your own party...well, Bulma isn't called a genius for nothing. So I suggest you go talk to her and tell her that you'll never hurt her again, because if you do, well...I can't be held responsable for my actions. And as a matter of fact, if you ever touch her or even attempt to get back together with her, I will kill you."  
  
Yamcha was speechless. He didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything at all. He wanted to tell Vegeta to go fuck off, but he knew he'd be dead before he'd even finish that sentence. He just continued to look at the floor and only looked up at Vegeta when he had let go of him. Vegeta crossed his arms and pointed to the door.  
  
"Go, now before I change my mind on letting you live." And with that, Yamcha was on his way. He walked into her room, then out the door. Then proceeded downstairs. There, in the livingroom, he found me, crouched up on the couch. I had been crying but did it in silence. Once I heard him coming, I sat up and quickly dried my eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked trying to hide my red eyes. He didn't look at me but he sat down beside me.  
  
"Bulma...I...um, I'm sorry for all I've done to you. I know you found out about Takiya. I don't know what to tell you though."  
  
"Do you love her or is she just there to be played with?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I do love her." I didn't get anymore upset than I already was, but I did feel a bit mad. I didn't love Yamcha anymore but it did hurt to hear that he lied to me. "Do you love Vegeta?"  
  
I continued to look away from him but I lowered my head. "Yes...yes I do love him." It was hard to admit that to him but I couldn't lie.  
  
"I'm glad you told me the truth. And, again, I am sorry. Are you happy with him?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"Then...it seems it has worked out to be a good thing then, eh?" He said jokingly to me as he nodged my arm with his elbow. I did agree with him. I felt I was better off without him. I finally looked at him but with tears in my eyes. But they were not tears of sadness, I was happy. I felt better that I didn't have to lie to him anymore and that it was all sorted out. He gave me a big hug but soon backed away. He could feel Vegeta's presence and didn't want to start anything up again.  
  
We each said our goodbyes and he was off. I turned around and found Vegeta standing behind me. I smiled at him and walked up to him. He touched my chin with his hand and brought my face closer to his.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Everything will be better now that we got this all out in the open. Thank you Vegeta."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me. If it wasn't for you being concerned about what he was doing , before I knew, then I wouldn't be here, with the man I truly love." I said as I closed my eyes and kissed him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
Note to all Fans  
  
Hey,  
Thank you guys for all the reviews that I have recieved so far. They have been very hopeful in keeping me going with this story. The more reviews I get, the more I write =b And especially thanks to anime-alice for your suggestion. I was thinking of putting that in the story but I didn't know if I should, till you said it.  
  
This is my first B/V story and I'm loving how it's turning out. I had a G/V story but got taken off because the last chapter was all a lemon. The thing that really sucks is that I don't have a copy of it to put back up. I typed it up on a different computer. I will try to get it up or rewrite it someday. It was called, "Gohan's First Date With Videl." I also have a Card Captors story up called, "His Return." I really love how that's ones turning out too.  
  
I will try to update my stories as soon as I can. I have been very busy and I'm slowly running out of things to write. I hope you guys might be able to help me. Please continue to R&R!!!  
  
Thanks ^.~  
  
(Thanks goes out to: Cat, Psyciandra, Blakeworld, theif twin, Bloodlust Night, and anime-alice for all your reviews!!!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Life Is Just One Big Soap Ope

Chapter 6: Life Is Just One Big Soap Opera 

Well, six months later, life at the time was quite peaceful. My life, I felt, couldn't be more perfect. My love for Vegeta has continued to grow and I'm sure his love for me did too. The only thing was, that I found out about something. I had known for a couple of weeks at the time, but I was too afraid to tell Vegeta. I feared that he would get so mad, that he would leave. I had found out that I was pregnant. I wasn't showing it yet but I'm sure he was curious as to why I had started eating alot more than I use to.

I was in the kitchen at the time, and I was starting to prepare lunch. My mother entered, with her stupid, perky smile.

"Honey dear, your father and I have to go on another business trip."

"Oh, where and for how long this time?"

"Well, I think were going to Canada this time. We should be back in a couple of weeks. Are you going to be ok while we're gone?"

"I should be fine mother."

"Have you told Vegeta yet?"

I looked at the ground. I was a bit ashamed that I haven't. "No... I haven't told him."

"Oh, dear. You really should tell him soon. Well, anyway, I have to get going. I'll miss you while I'm gone. Take care, honey."

"Ok mother. I'll miss you too." And by the time I looked up, she was gone. I walked over to the table and sat down. I felt so bad for hiding something from Vegeta. I tried not to cry but I just couldn't hold it back enough. And just at that moment, Vegeta walked in. I immediatly turned away from him. He just looked at me and tried to get a closer look at my face.

I tried my hardest to hide my face from him, but I couldn't. He sat down in the chair beside me, and grabbed my face.

"What is wrong, woman? Why are you crying?"

"Uh...uh, nothing." I lied but he knew better.

"Don't lie to me, ever! I know something is wrong and I demand to know what it is!" He was mad, and he had every right to be.

"Ok, I'll admit, something is wrong, but I don't need you getting mad at me. It's going to be hard enough just to try and tell you."

"So...what is it already?"

"Vegeta, I...I..uh...I can't do this!!!"

"Why not?!! Tell me NOW!!" By this time, he held my wrists, and was not going to let me go till I told him. "What is going on?! Are you with that weakling again?!!! Errrrr.....if you are...you better tell me now before I do something you won't like!"

"No Vegeta, I'm not cheating on you! It's just...I..."

"Then just fucking tell me what it is already!!"

"I'm pregnant!!" Vegeta just looked at me with such a look on his face. I will never forget it. The look told me a few things; anger, confusion, and most of all, fear. He started backing away from me. I couldn't help myself, I just had to cry and let it all out. I was deeply afraid that he was going to react like that, and I was right. He just turned away and started heading towards the door. I wanted to run after him but felt it was best to let him think about it first.

It took a week before he would even talk to me, and when he did, it was mainly just grunts. I understood why he was acting like this, but I didn't like it at all. I wished everyday that he would finally except it and be happy about it, but I just had to be patient. I had recieved a letter from my mom that day too. I had sent a letter to her a couple of days before and told her what happened. She was always good with reassurance. She did help me feel better, but only a bit.

that night, I went to our bedroom, and noticed that he was already in bed. He wasn't sleeping but he seemed to be calm, for once. I got changed and got in the bed. I tried not to look at him, in fear that he would still be mad at me. I did notice that he did look at me a few times, to see if I was looking. I got so tense. I thought I was never going to be able to get to sleep. He then turned his body around towards me and looked right into my face. I started to get nervous.

"Why are you so tense? Am I making you nervous? Why?"

"Be...cause....I just ...I'm just scared."

"I don't understand."

"Well of course you wouldn't. But what I don't understand is why you can't just accept this child. Why do you act like it's a bad thing?"

"I...I don't know why. I guess I just find it hard to accept that I have a child now to take care of. I never thought I'd have that kind of responsibility. I thought when I was younger that I would, but that was different then."

"How so?"

"Well, back then, I understood that it was my duty as a Saiyan to have a child, I mean, an heir to the throne. But after my planet was destroyed, I saw no reason for it anymore. I just didn't know how to take it."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't use to hearing much about his past. I was surprised yet comforted to know that he was able to be so open with me. I reached out my hand to take his. I looked at him and smiled.

"How do you really feel about it?"

"I'm still unsure."

"Well, you shouldn't think of it as a bad thing. You may not need an heir anymore but it should still feel good to know you'll have a child of your own that's still apart of you, and me."

I don't know what it really was that changed him, but he started to slowly show some feelings, good feelings, about us having a child. He also started to get a bit more curious. He would ask me things about why I would eat so much and why I got sick so often. It was actually kind of funny, and cute.

One day, shortly after the talk we had, I got together with a few of my friends. I got really excited because they were taking me out, shopping for some things for the baby. I just loved shopping. I love having an excuse to spend my money (even though I had a lot of it). They took me downtown to the mall. Vegeta was curious as to what I was going to get but I told him he didn't want to know. I was right too. He didn't want to have anything to do with it once he knew what we were doing.

All four of us, were like kids in a candy store once we got in the mall. One of my best friends heading straight over to the jewlery department. She had quite the obsession with that stuff. The others and I went over to the baby department. We looked at some nice cribs and other baby accessories. I was going crazy. I must have spent about over $1000 easily in there. I loved it though. I wanted the best for my child.

After we got all the things I needed for the baby, I decided to treat myself to some new clothes. I was soon going to be too big for the clothes I had right now. Besides, that didn't mean I couldn't get something that I could wear that would make Vegeta drool. Even though I was pregnant, he still found me sexy.

3 hours had past since we arrived at the mall, and it was time that we left. I was getting tired and I wanted to go home a rest a bit. When we got to my house, I told them to come inside with me for a bit. As got in the door, I noticed that Vegeta was out in the ship training. I thought, 'perfect, now he won't bother us.' The girls agreed with me as they followed me into the livingroom.

When we were done watching a movie, they decided it was time to leave. As they got in the car, I said my goodbyes. After they pulled out and were around the corner, I started heading inside. As I was about to close the door, I heard a voice from outside. I opened the door back up to find someone I was not expecting to see.

"Hello Bulma, how's it goin?" Yamcha said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi Yamcha. I didn't know you were coming. I'm doing just fine." I said, trying to be calm, but I was actually feeling quite nervous. I didn't know how to feel around Yamcha. Plus, he was starting to scare me as he walked closer to me.

"I see something's been going on. What's with all the boxes?"

"Umm...my friends and I just went to the mall."

"Oh, and what did you get?"

"Stuff."

"Oh come on Bulma. I'm only asking a simple question."

He was right. He had to know sooner or later. "If you really want to know, I bought some things for my baby."

Yamcha's eyes were open wide now. He had no idea. He had only gone to see me to see what's was new with me since I hasn't talked to him in a while, but to find I was pregnant. He didn't know how to take the news.

"Well, I'm happy for ya. Congrats."

I was shocked. I thought he was going to take it harder than he did. "Uh..thanks. Anyway I got to go inside and start putting these boxes away."

"You want any help?"

"No, I'll be fine. If I need any help, I just get Vegeta to help me. Bye Yamcha."

"Ya, bye." He said as he watched me close the door. He started heading towards his car. Once he was inside, he sat back and thougth to himself. He just couldn't believe what was happening. He soon snapped out of it, and started the car. Soon, he was gone in the distance, on his way back to his house.

* * *

Hey, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have been so busy and I had writer's block for a while. Plus, I started another story. Well, please tell me what you think of the way this story is going. I loved to know what you think of it. 

Please R&R!!!! .


End file.
